For the Sake of Peace
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: repost An alternative ending for movies in which Lucian and Kraven come up with a creative way to end the feud and Soren and Raze suffer for it. SLASH warning. Other warnings listed in story.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys of Underworld...if I did, this probably would have happened...

Author's note: The ending of the first movie depressed me way too much so I decided to write a humorous fic about what could happen if the plan goes well and Lucian, Raze, and Soren aren't dead. Warnings include SLASH (Occasionally will have bits of noncon), OOC, and Cross-dressing! For those of you still interested, by all means, READ and REVIEW!

Prologue: A Successful Plan Leads to…A Wedding!

Well, as drawbacks went, Viktor being awake WASN'T enough to make the plan fail. Thankfully, Kraven had proven to be less of a back-stabbing coward and more of a determined man and had done what was necessary. Now all that was left was to get the vampires and lycans to stop bickering and trust each other. Kraven and Lucian ponder over this problem and finally come up with a solution that is sure to work. All that was left to do was to get the two parties in question to agree. Therein laid the challenge. Especially when both are told what is necessary for peace

"Not no but HELL NO!" Soren yells furiously, "HOW YOU COULD EVEN THINK THAT IS DESPICABLE! I will NOT demean myself in such a fashion, Kraven! The answer is NO!"

"Soren, would you just listen?" Kraven demands.

"No! Why don't you run this past Selene and Michael? I'm sure they'd be more than happy to do so!"

"Michael's part vampire, Soren! We need a member of each species that is pure."

"Then why me?"

"Because you are next in list of command."

"Then YOU do it!"

"That's the great part of about being in charge: you make the rules and everyone else obeys."

"Listen to me closely, Kraven; I will not, WILL NOT marry Raze…I don't give a damn if the blasted blood feud starts up again! I refuse to have to live the rest of eternity with the Lycan from the deepest pit of hell's abyss!"

"SOREN! He's not that bad!"

"No, he worse! I will NOT marry him!"

Kraven glares at him. "Yes, you will. END of discussion, Soren!" Soren, hearing the tone, realizes that Kraven is not going to take no for an answer and that if he doesn't want to end up missing parts of him that he liked somewhat, he'd best just go along with it.

"Bastard," he mutters.

"Yes, well, this is for the good of everyone so stop complaining."

"You're not the one having to marry Raze."

"SOREN!"

"Fine, fine…I still think this sucks."

Lucian was having just as fun a time with Raze. "Have you completely lost your mind!" Raze demands, "Why would ANYONE want to marry that vampire?"

"Raze, this is NOT up for discussion. You are going to do this and you are NOT going to throw a temper-tantrum," Lucian says sternly, "We've come too far to let this feud continue!"

"Do you have ANY idea what you are asking of me? I cannot stand that frigid vampire!"

"Raze, I realize this but you are just going to have to get over it. We don't have a choice. The vampires and lycans need a reason to keep from going after each other and the only solid way to do this is to marry a vampire and a Lycan."

"I'm sure Selene and Michael wouldn't mind…"

"Michael's part vampire, Raze."

Raze growls. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life with an icicle!"

"Raze, I am sure he isn't always so cold and aloof…"

"And what if he is? I am NOT going to be miserable no matter WHAT happens to everyone else. Have we not spent the past centuries running from people who enslaved us and the time before THAT being slaves enough to earn making our own choices?"

Lucian sighs. "Raze, we need this to work…for EVERYONE'S sakes…please."

Raze growls again. "Lucian…I'm not going to have my life decided for me."

The brunette closes his eyes obviously weary of the altercation. When they open they are hard and merciless, devoid of any emotion. "You will do as you are told, Raze. Do you understand?" he snarls.

Raze steps back shocked at his leader's change in demeanor. He realizes that there was nothing else he could do but obey…or face Lucian's wrath. "Very well," he grudgingly accepts deciding that at least it wouldn't kill him to be married to Soren because pissing of Lucian further most certainly would. "I don't like it...but obviously THAT doesn't matter."

"Obviously."


	2. Part One

Part One: Of Wedding Preparations and…Buying a Dress!

Soren doesn't believe that he's ever been so embarrassed. It really had not been necessary for Kraven to tell the whole damn coven what a sacrifice Soren was making for the furthering of the peace and protection of them. He was beginning to wonder if it wouldn't be easier to wander outside say at three in the afternoon and deal with the problem that way. However, he isn't quite ready to do anything THAT drastic so he settles for pouting. Yes, a centuries old death-dealer settles for POUTING. That's when he knows that he's completely insane. At least he'd retired to his room to do this…he'd be mortified if someone found him doing this, plus, he didn't want to deal with one more condolence from ANYONE. "Stupid…idiotic…How did they decide THIS would help!" he grumbles, "And WHY do I always get the raw end of the deal?"

A knock on his door interrupts his tirade, and he inwardly sighs. "Come in," he calls. A moment later, he's greeted by the sight of one very perky Erika. He wonders what divine deity he'd angered to do this to him. "What do you need, Erika?"

"I need to make sure that you aren't doing anything in the next few nights," the blonde tells him.

Soren is immediately on edge. "Why?" he asks suspiciously.

"Because you and I are going shopping!" she exclaims looking absolutely giddy.

Soren stares at her. "Excuse me? We're doing what?"

"Shopping…Kraven will explain it to you. I just need you to keep the next few nights open."

"We'll see…AFTER I speak with our dear Reagent," Soren says getting up. He was missing something…THAT was for sure. He exits his room without waiting for a response and goes downstairs. "Kraven, we need to talk," he says.

"Ah, Soren, of course. Erika came to speak with you then?"

"Why the HELL would I need to shop with HER?" he demands.

Kraven smiles and points to a chair in front of him. "You are going to want to sit…and try not to overreact."

Now he knows something is up but he does as bade and sits looking right at Kraven. "Now, can I get some straight answers from you, Kraven?"

"Of course. I've never lied to you, Soren."

"No, you've just omitted things."

"For your own good, Soren. I wouldn't have wanted to make you a target."

"Oh thank you for looking out for my well-being, Kraven, now tell me why I have to spend multiple nights with ERIKA!"

"About that…well, Lucian and I have decided on a traditional-type wedding. However, the only ones willing to do a service at night don't sanction same-sex marriages. So, you are going to have to go shopping with Erika…to find a dress."

For a moment, the truth doesn't sink in. However, it eventually does and Soren explodes in a rage. "NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY AM I DRESSING LIKE A WOMAN, KRAVEN! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO MARRY RAZE! I AM NOT GOING TO DEMEAN MYSELF FURTHER!"

Kraven just waits for him to finish before saying, "You don't really have a choice, Soren. This is what has to be done, what WILL be done. Stop acting like a little girl and do this for the sake of all those who live in these walls. Viktor was an idiot to start a war with Lycans. They have the upper hand…have ALWAYS had the upper hand."

"Kraven…a dress? Don't do this to me!"

"It's the only way, Soren."

"I won't do it, Kraven. Not to save anyone here…I WON'T go and buy a DRESS!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seriously, I don't think he needed to hit you quite so hard," Erika murmurs watching him stare at the mirror, "It's going to be hard to pick one for you when that looks so ugly."

"It's a black eye, Erika. It has nothing to do with what we're doing."

"Still, it looks atrocious!"

"Could we get this over with? People are staring!"

She laughs. "They're not used to seeing a man wearing a wedding dress!"

"I'm not used to wearing a dress!" Soren grumbles, "There is a reason these were made for WOMEN!"

"Oh hush. You're curvy enough that they actually fit quite well."

"Curvy? Oh gods, smite me now!"

Erika slaps him on the shoulder. "Stop being so melodramatic."

"I can't help it. I'm in a department store trying on wedding DRESSES! Anyone could walk by!"

"The coven knows to stay in while we do this. They are going to give you your privacy, Soren."

"It's not the coven I'm worried about."

"Then who?"

Soren goes to answer, however, he never gets a chance to as a very familiar voice goes, "Well, THIS is interesting."

Soren turns bright red. "THEM," he mutters, "Oh gods, please smite me dead…"

Erika rolls her eyes and looks at the group of four Lycans. "Good evening, gentlemen," she greets.

"Go away," Soren grits out.

"Trying on dresses?" Taylor asks obviously amused.

"Why don't you ask Lucian about that," he snarls glaring at the Lycan Master. Lucian has the decency to look slightly chastised. "A fucking dress, Lucian? Just WHY the hell are you doing this to me? I have done NOTHING to you!"

"Soren, this wasn't done to you personally. It's just how it happened," Lucian tells him.

"Yeah, well, HE doesn't have to look completely ridiculous," Soren snaps pointing at Raze.

"Soren, leave the Lycans to their shopping," Erika tells him, "We still have yet to find a dress for you!"

"Oh for god's sake, Erika, I don't WANT to find one!" Soren snarls.

"I don't care WHAT you want! Kraven made it abundantly clear that you were to comply. Does he need to hit you again?"

Soren's brown eyes widen and then narrow. "I NEVER asked for this!" he snarls, "I will NOT be demeaned because THEY can't convince us that we can work and live together. This is NOT my issue!"

"Soren, please stop yelling," Erika pleads then her voice turns softer, "We need this to work, Soren. We cannot possibly survive another war…you know this."

Soren feels his anger drain at her pleading tone. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "I hate this…I really do…"

"I know. I wish it could be better. Heaven knows you deserve to choose who you marry."

Soren looks at the Lycans who seem to show no indication of leaving. "Don't you guys have somewhere else to be?" he demands.

"Actually, no," Lucian admits.

"Then go home. I don't really want you to watch me do this. It's embarrassing enough as it is."

"Well, it's the best entertainment we've found tonight…save watching Raze try on tuxedos…" Pierce snickers.

"I'm surprised one fit," Soren mutters.

"So are we," Lucian agrees.

Soren rolls his eyes. "So?" he asks Erika.

The female wrinkles her nose. "No, try on the next one."

Soren sighs and disappears into the changing room again. This was getting ridiculous. He'd tried on fourteen already. 'Come on morning,' he thinks as he pulls on the next frilly white dress. Hopefully the lycans would be gone by the time he got out.

Stepping out, he inwardly whimpers as he sees the Lycans standing right next to Erika. The blonde is obviously trying not to snicker as she sees him. Slowly, he walks over. "Can't you go home?" he asks stopping a few feet away.

"And miss such entertainment, no way," Taylor tells him.

Soren sighs and looks at Erika. "Are we getting any closer?"

"Yes, but we're not quite there yet," she answers looking him over critically.

Soren groans. "Is there anyway we could finish for the night? This is the fifteenth one I've tried on and the spectators are growing with everyone one."

"We have four spectators, Soren," she tells him.

"Four too many…can we go?"

"No. Kraven said we don't come back until we have to."

Soren grits his teeth. "This is becoming very tiring…I am NOT happy about this."

"It could be worse…it could be Selene here instead of me," Erika tells him.

Soren stares at her. "And how, pray tell, would THAT be worse? I actually know Selene."

"It would end up being leather," Erika says simply.

"Ah…okay, point to you."

Erika giggles. "Good, now get the next one. It's my personal favorite and I think will look best."

"Then why didn't you start with it?"

"I don't know."

Soren groans and once again disappears back into the changing room. The woman in charge of giving the colored hangers for the doors snickers as he passes. She obviously found this amusing. Soren is tempted to rip her throat out but refrains from doing so as there would be too many witnesses. He once again gets out of the current dress he was in and tries on the last one. This dress was also white however, it doesn't make him look so pasty. Unfortunately, it DOES make him look like a woman. 'Bingo,' he thinks miserably, 'I am so NEVER going to live this down. Well, at least this means I don't have to do this again.'

Reluctantly, he walks out. The whistles that greet him make him want to run back in. "And we have a winner," Erika states, "You look stunning, Soren."

"There has to be a law somewhere against this," Soren grumbles.

"Just imagine with makeup and after we've shaved you," Erika says helpfully.

Soren's eyes widen and hearing the snickers from the lycans turns bright red. "Gods, I'm never going to live this down."

"It's only for one night."

"Yeah, in which I get humiliated and THEN I get to wake up the next morning realizing that I'm married and divorce is NOT an option!"

"That's after you consummate it, Soren," Erika remarks.

For a moment Soren is silent and then he whimpers. "Gods…please, don't remind me."

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. You'd be surprised how many people are jealous of you, Soren," Pierce tells him.

"I can just bet…" Soren grumbles.

"Raze is very coveted."

"Maybe so, but that isn't making me feel better. Now I have to worry about losing my reputation, being married against my will, and having to avoid jealous Lycans…great, just great. I should just shoot myself and get it over with."

"Soren," Erika groans.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped…" Soren mutters, "I'm feeling boxed in and I don't particularly like it.

"Deal with your issues while I go and put the dresses back," Erika tells him mere seconds before she walks off leaving Soren alone with the Lycans.

"That's so typical," he mutters, "She gets to flee but I have to play host."

A deep rumbling laugh is his only warning before he finds his chin tilted up to face Raze. He looks at the Lycan almost worried about the closeness. The dark skinned man gently strokes his face around his eye. "There was no reason to get violent…he's asking a lot of you," he rumbles, "What you are doing…you're giving up far more than I am."

"I-if it helps my friends…I'll do it. I would rather be feeling trapped than watch them die."

"Which is why I respect you so much."

Soren is doing everything he can not to react to that deep voice. He's suddenly aware of why he enjoyed the Lycan being silent. Thankfully though, Erika returns and gives Soren a reason to slip back into the dressing room. He quickly gets out of the dress and pulls his own clothes back on. He is suddenly very glad he brought a long jacket. "Great…just great," he mutters looking at himself into a mirror, "You are so very screwed…"


	3. Part Two

Author's note: I am warning you that this chapter contains beastiality…Raze is a LYCAN, please keep that in mind. Also, even though Raze can transform at will, I am having him still have to do that at the full moon. You'll understand why I am stating this when you read. Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!

Part Two: The Reason You Should Never Have a Wedding During a Full Moon

The first thing Soren does upon returning to the mansion is glare at Kraven. Then he goes and takes a cold shower and does his best to NOT think about Raze. He also keeps from smashing his head against the wall. That would definitely NOT help matters. 'Why do they do this? Why can't they just be more commanding and tells us that we are going to get along with one another…period? We'd be suicidal to tell them no!' He hits the wall. "Dammit! I do NOT want to spend the rest of my life with Raze! I cannot stand the very ground that Lycan walks on!" he seethes. Unfortunately, no one seemed to want to listen to him.

After his shower, he walks back into his room only to find Kraven sitting on his bed. "What is the next thing you are going to tell me that is going to make me want to kill you?"

"The wedding is this Saturday," Kraven responds.

Soren stares at him. "Th-that's four days away!"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Why does it have to be so soon?"

"Because the sooner this happens, the sooner both groups will stop being so aggressive to each other."

"And the sooner I'll be miserable for the rest of my life!"

"Soren, don't do this again. You don't want another injury before the wedding do you?"

"No," Soren mutters, "Fine, Saturday it is…but that's because I have no other choice…I really, really don't like this, Kraven."

"I know but it's for the sake of everyone else…just think about that."

"They are lucky that I care about them MORE than keeping my dignity," Soren responds.

"I think they know that, Soren."

"I hope so," Soren retorts, "I seriously hope so."

"They do."

An hour after Kraven has left; Soren is still staring across his room and hasn't moved. His mind is completely chaotic and he doesn't know if he's going to be able to get it to make much sense. Four days was all he had until he ended up married to Raze…and had to wear a dress to do that. Finally, he shakes himself out of it and gets ready for bed before allowing himself to drift off in a dreamless sleep he so desperately craved.

The next three nights follow in the same slow way though everyone else in the coven is bustling and excited. Soren just wants to lie down and die. However, he is true to his word and when the night arrives; he is ushered into a room by Selene and Erika. "This is going to be fun," Erika gushes.

"Oh, I am sure it is…for YOU," Soren grumbles, "You're not the one having to act like the opposite sex."

"Oh, stop complaining," Selene tells him, "Besides, it's only for one night and I don't think they are going to insult you forever."

"That's what you think! You don't have to marry Raze! At least you and Michael are in love!" he protests.

"Soren," Selene murmurs, "I am sorry…I know that you don't want to be forced into something like this…"

Soren interrupts her. "Selene, I know what you're about to say and as much as I know that is the truth, I don't want to hear it. I don't care if it is the only way to keep the blood feud from continuing! I just want a choice for once! I want to choose who I end up with…but it seems fate will deny me even this."

"Well, at least you end up with a guy, Soren," Erika tells him.

"Erika, don't try to cheer me up…you aren't capable of doing it adequately." She glowers at him but he doesn't feel guilty. He'd had a bad enough time the night before letting them shave him. Feeling completely hairless under the dress is not something he's used to.

However irritated he may have been the night before, having to deal with having makeup applied is ten times worse. He resists for as long as he can with the blonde. His struggles are cut short by Selene who holds him still while Erika continues to apply it.

All-in-all, it takes about four hours to get him ready. Soren is just about ready to kill everyone in the damn coven for this and refuses to look in a mirror. Listening to Selene and Erika tell him what a pretty woman he is, isn't helping. "You're going to be absolutely fine, Soren. You and Raze will figure things out."

"I'll be absolutely miserable is what it will be! I hate Raze! I've always hated Raze! I'll always hate Raze!"

"If you go into this marriage with that mindset, you ARE going to be miserable!" Selene tells him, "You have to relax and stop seeing this as the worst thing that has happened to you…even if you have to lie to yourself."

"Great…I have to LIE to myself to be happy…this is really, really not my afterlife. Why didn't I just say no and let the Lycans massacre us? It wouldn't take nearly so long and it wouldn't be nearly as painful."

"Soren, don't do this to yourself. Just go and be the happy bride who's completely and utterly in love with her fiancé."

Soren laughs bitterly. "This is going to be fun. If I pull this off, I deserve an Oscar."

"Get going, Soren. They're going to start the music soon." Soren sighs again. This was pathetic…it was more than pathetic, but than again so was his life before becoming a Death Dealer. He had an eternity to see how fate would keep smacking him in the face. 'You can do this…you HAVE to do this. There is no choice…not anymore,' he tells himself. All he had to do was get through the ceremony, the reception, and the night. He adamantly refuses to think about what will happen once he and Raze are alone in a room. If he does think about it, he knows he'll panic and won't be able to go through with it. As much as he was gay, he was definitely not used to be the submissive one and from the looks of Raze, he definitely was going to have to be submissive. The thought of giving anyone, especially a Lycan, that much control of him is not something he can bear to dwell on.

Finally, the damned music starts and his charade begins. Luckily, with his centuries of life, he knows how to fool people…he'd done a good job with Viktor. Fooling an elder took a lot more skill than fooling ordinary humans. Viktor had been crafty and it had taken Soren years to figure out how to school his emotions and how to lie to the man without him realizing it; years and more beatings than he wanted to remember. He makes his way down the aisle, ignoring the snickers from the Lycans and Vampires in the seats. He only hopes Lucian and Kraven made it quite clear that the man wasn't to be eaten. If not…well, Soren wouldn't feel any measure of intense guilt about it. He hated the man and he had done nothing to him.

It seems to take forever for him to get there and he dreads every step that brings him closer to his "fiancé". Finally, he arrives and the ceremony commences with the usual repeating of vows and promising to love until death do them part. Soren keeps himself from a derisive snort. Death wouldn't be parting them anytime soon, unfortunately. Though Soren had to admit that Raze looked rather fetching in a tuxedo…not that he would EVER tell the dark skinned Lycan that.

It isn't until the end that Soren has a problem with the ceremony. When the man looks at them both and proclaims them man and wife…and tells Raze to kiss him, Soren wants to shoot the man but fearing Kraven's and Lucian's wraths more, refrains from such a show of irritation and lets Raze softly kiss his lips. It's not as bad as he thought it would be…in fact it's pretty nice. However, Soren still doesn't want to risk letting the man know he just married two men and pulls away quickly. The man sends them on their way wishing them a happy and prosperous marriage. Once out of the chapel, he snarls. "That was DISGUSTING! I am never, NEVER letting Erika or Selene near me EVER again!" he spits, "I look ridiculous!"

"You make a highly attractive woman, Soren," Lucian says smirking at him.

"Shut up, Lycan Master!" Soren growls at him, "I am NOT in the mood!"

"Well, you had best get in the mood because you and Raze have to consummate your marriage tonight," Kraven tells him.

"Oh god," Soren whimpers, "I was trying NOT to think about that…thank you so much, Kraven!"

"Well, you do and just to let you know BOTH Lucian and I will be nearby to make sure you do it." Soren feels his cheeks heat up.

"You really know that I don't want to do this…do you?"

"Oh yes," Lucian says grinning. Soren groans softly. This was beginning to look worse and worse as the time was going on. He just wonders when it will bottom out. Something tells him that the worst is yet to come.

Soren ignores the celebration in favor of getting out of the damn dress in the hotel room booked for him and Raze. There were shades that could be pulled down to keep the sunlight from affecting Soren, though the location of the building made it rather hard for the sunlight to reach across the room to where the bed was. Soren walks over to the window and sighs. The day had been cloudy and it always seemed to make him more melancholy than normal. He looks up and stares in muted horror. Between the clouds, he can make out the WORST thing. "Oh gods no," he whispers, "Please, don't let the sky clear…please."

"Are you alright?" Raze asks from the doorway.

Startled, Soren turns around. "W-we have a problem…well, not yet we don't but…" He is suddenly silenced as the clouds break. A curse tries to force its way from between his lips but it doesn't quite make it. A noise from behind him catches his attention and he turns to see Raze transform. Instinctively, Soren turns and flees into the bathroom to barricade himself in it. He highly doubts that it will keep the Lycan out of it for long but he's not too concerned about that at the moment. Right now he's trying to get himself calm enough to DEAL with the chance that he may have a Lycan in the bathroom…and a transformed one at that. He hides in the shower and waits for the inevitable.

Two minutes later, the door is nonexistent and Soren manages to scamper out of the room before Raze notices. He makes a beeline for the door…and finds it locked. He yanks on it furiously. "Dammit, open!" he grits out.

"Soren, that door is not unlocking until you're done in there," Kraven says amiably sounding as if he's directly on the other side of the door.

"Kraven, it's the full moon, he's transformed!" Soren pleads, "Open the door!"

"You'll be fine, Soren, just relax. We know it's the full moon. You are going to be just fine."

"Damn you to the lowest bowel of HELL! Let me out of here!"

"No, Soren."

Soren goes to respond when he senses that there is someone standing behind him. He looks over his shoulder and swallows. Raze had found him and was standing not even two inches from him. "K-Kraven, he's standing right behind me."

"Okay, would you relax? You are NOT going to die!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's not going to risk Lucian's wrath," Kraven responds mildly.

Soren is about to give him what for when he's distracted by Raze who starts nuzzling the back of his neck and his shoulder. "Umm, Kraven, he's nuzzling me," Soren tells him in a shaky voice.

"Relax, Soren. It's not going to kill you to just relax and let things happen."

Soren closes his eyes and bangs his head on the door. "Kraven, please, he's transformed…I DO NOT want to be taken like a bitch…please…"

"The answer is no, Soren. I will NOT open the door and you WILL calm down!"

"Calming down is the last thing that I am capable of doing…he's NUZZLING me!"

"It could be worse," Kraven responds.

Soren goes to ask who it could possibly get worse when it is answered as Raze presses closer to him. "Kraven, he's HUMPING ME!" Outside the door, Kraven laughs. "This isn't funny, dammit, he's HUMPING ME!"

"Would you quite yelling? I can hear you perfectly without you screaming bloody murder."

"Get. Me. Out. Of. This. Room. NOW!" he snarls, "I am NOT going to be humped by a transformed Lycan…I WON'T do it!"

"The only reason he's humping you is because you're clothed," Kraven tells him, "If you don't want him doing that, take your clothes off."

"NO!"

"Then he's going to continue to hump you."

"Just open the damned door, Kraven…or I'll NEVER forgive you!"

"Soren, I'm not going to open the door."

Soren hits his head against it again. This was humiliating. He was getting humped by a wolf and his own damned reagent couldn't be kind enough to open the door. Someone hated him…it was obvious. That's when he hears a sound that takes him a few minutes to place what it is. Startled, he looks up at the wolf and realizes that he wasn't hearing things. "Umm, he's purring, Kraven."

"He's what?"

"He's purring."

"Wolves don't purr, Soren."

"I am serious, Kraven, he's purring."

"I just told you that wolves don't purr."

"Then go ask Lucian. I'm sure he'd know whether or not that is true." For a while there is silence and Soren figures that Kraven probably left and wasn't coming back.

However, a few minutes later a familiar voice asks,"

"Why did you want Kraven to ask me if wolves purr?"

"Because that sounds like what Raze is doing," Soren responds.

Lucian chuckles softly. "That is a VERY good sign, Soren. He likes you!"

A soft whimper escapes him. He just couldn't win, could he? There was nothing like hearing that from Lucian to make him realize that this was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not. "I should stop fighting…shouldn't I?"

"Yes," Lucian responds, "It will make it easier on both of you if you'd relax."

"You're not the one having to deal with a transformed Lycan!" Soren snaps and then another thought occurs to him, "Why aren't YOU transformed?"

"Because I am capable of ignoring the moon's sway. I'm centuries old, Soren. In a few years time, Raze will learn it too, but that's not happening tonight."

"Can this NOT wait until tomorrow? I do NOT want to have sex with an overgrown wolf!" The purring in his ear has yet to cease and it's starting to affect him…he doesn't want it to, not at all.

"Soren, you are going to have to learn that you will have to deal with EVERYTHING Raze is…you two are now married," Lucian tells him.

Soren hits his head again. This was ridiculous…utterly and completely ridiculous. He never should have been forced into something like this. It wasn't right, fair, or decent to expect this from someone and yet, that was just what they were doing. It was outrageous! More gentle nuzzling pulls him back from his morbid thoughts. He looks over his shoulder at the wolf behind him. "You know, I am so going to shoot them after this stunt. I have spent years keeping Kraven's secrets, taking pains to keep Viktor from suspecting that the one he trusted the most was going to betray him. And in the end THIS is how my loyalty is repaid? I get stuck in a marriage I cannot get out of and am expected to consummate it during the full moon! This is NOT fair on any level!" Raze nuzzles under his chin and Soren finds himself tilting his head to the left and letting him nuzzle his neck. He doubts that it's an intelligent choice on his part but at the moment, he's too upset and irritated to care.

He doesn't realize it at first, but Raze slowly maneuvers him from the door to the bed. He finally realizes this only when he is right at the foot of it. A wry smile crosses his face. It figured that he wouldn't be paying attention. "You're getting as impatient as the two outside the door," he tells Raze. The Lycan merely looks at him though Soren has the distinct feeling Raze is giving him a look that states he thinks he's an idiot. "Well, okay, that was obvious…you don't need to give me that look. I'm not happy with those two…but I guess that it's to be expected." Raze snorts. "You're getting tired of listening to me? Well, I'm not exactly happy about this…you need to learn not to transform during the full moon, Raze." The only answer he receives is Raze nuzzling his inner thigh. Soren's breathing hitches at the Lycan's touch and he knows that if Raze keeps it up he'll be more than willing to allow him to take him. However, it's not enough to make him jerk away. "Hey, it's not my fault you don't know that by now…you're ancient." Raze nuzzles him again, but this time, it's not his inner thigh. Soren can't suppress the soft sigh that escapes him or his hips arching. Raze puts more pressure and Soren moans softly as his body reacts to the gentle stimulant.

After a few minutes of this, Raze takes his zipper and pulls it down. Soren is totally shocked by this and is soon pant-less before he knows it. "You have a few talents you haven't shown before," he murmurs. Raze merely nuzzles his now bare flesh. A strangled moan escapes him.

"Gods, please, do that again." Raze obliges him and Soren presses his now hard flesh against his muzzle. Raze's tongue flicks out and he almost screams. He does, however, sit down on the bed. Raze settles on the floor and nudges his thighs apart. Soren watches him through lowered eyelids. This wasn't so bad…not at all. When Raze starts licking him from base to tip, he spreads his legs wider hoping to coax him close to his needy flesh. The Lycan's tongue is beyond hot and it is driving the vampire insane. "Gods, please, Raze!" he begs. The Lycan merely continues his slow torment making Soren clutch the sheets tightly. A desperate, needy moan escapes him.

In the back of his mind, part of him is still screaming about the stupidity of his actions. However, the fire raging through him silences those arguments completely and Soren gives in. The next night would bring what it would…however; he was going to let himself enjoy this. Guilt, anger; all those twisted emotions could come AFTER he got what he craved most at the moment. However, they would come.


	4. Part Three

Part Three: The Trouble with Unforgiving Lycans…

The next night Soren wakes up. His brown eyes slowly flutter open and realizes that he's snuggled into someone's side. Startled, he turns and realizes that Raze is asleep next to him…untransformed. The memories of the prior night return and he flushes though if it's from anger, shame, or arousal he can't tell. Slowly, he untangles himself from his husband's side and gets up. He only gets halfway across the room before a familiar voice says, "You're pissed."

A highly bitter laugh escapes him. "Pissed? That, Lycan, is an understatement," he retorts more harshly than he means to.

"You know if we are married couldn't you make an attempt to call me by my name?" Raze asks sitting up and looking at him.

"Fat chance," Soren responds as he walks into the bathroom. "YOU are going to have to replace that door, Lycan."

Raze rolls his eyes. While he doesn't completely blame Soren for his reaction, he isn't keen on dealing with a husband who avoided him like the plague, either. "You DID enjoy last night, don't try to pretend you didn't!"

"If you don't want me to shoot you, I suggest you NEVER mention that again!" Soren snaps before he steps into the shower and turns the water on. All he wants is to get cleaned and try to forget. He desperately wants to forget all about what happened. The hot water pouring down him relaxes his tense muscles and he sighs resting against the shower wall. He knew he should be making more of an attempt to be friendly to Raze. The Lycan really didn't deserve his anger and bitterness as he had been pushed into the same sort of relationship as well. 'Great,' he thinks, 'I'm pitying the creature out in the bedroom! Gods, this isn't my century!'

He loiters in the bathroom for as long as he can before exiting wrapped in merely a towel. He had forgotten to bring something to wear into the bathroom before hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Raze staring at him and bristles. "Do you have to look?" he snaps.

"We are married," Raze responds calmly though there is a hint of a smirk at the corners of his lips.

Soren hisses between clenched teeth as he quickly searches for something. Unfortunately for him, that involves bending over so he does as quickly as possible to keep from having to endure anymore teasing from his husband. He walks back into the bathroom and makes a great effort to change without Raze seeing him. Finally, he walks back out. "You can do what you want…I need to walk," he tells him before walking out of the room glad that Lucian and Kraven kept their words and the door is unlocked. He heads down to the lobby of the hotel and stops. "Gods, can't you go away?" he asks seeing both men.

"Where are you going?" Kraven asks.

"Out," Soren says heatedly, "I need to get away from him for a while."

"You're running."

Soren glowers. "I am NOT running! I just need some time by myself!" he snarls.

"That's running from you."

"No, it's trying to get over being molested by a large wolf! I will come back…my honor gives me no other choice!"

"You'd better or you'll be hunted down," Kraven tells him.

Without answering, Soren sweeps out of the hotel. He was going to kill that vampire…he really was. 'Bastard, you make everyone else pay and you get off scotch free,' he thinks viciously, 'I am NOT doing this anymore…I CAN'T do this anymore.' There was really nothing left of him to give, he realizes. He'd done EVERYTHING he possibly could and this was just too much. Oh, he knew he'd go back, there was really no running from his obligations and he was just too damn tired to care. Centuries of deception took a lot out of a person's soul…and what little of his still remained was shattering under the pressure. He wanders down the dark streets needing the solitude for a while. He wasn't hunting, no he had a store of cloned blood as he hated all the drama of chasing down victims. The entertainment wore off after a few centuries.

His feet take him down darker alleys than he'd normally go while at night though he's too tired to care about that…or the fact that he's unarmed. It doesn't take him long to remember that times were still dangerous, however. Getting slammed into a dumpster brings that home quite well. Stunned, he still manages to dodge the next blow and faces his attacker hoping that it's human. An aggravated sigh escapes him as he realizes that the scruffy figure standing not three feet away…was a Lycan. "Is this absolutely necessary?" he intones irritably, "Lucian will NOT be happy to find you assaulting me."

"Lucian is a fool to think that you creatures will EVER keep your word! How he can let you off the hook so easily is disgusting! You enslaved us!"

"I'll admit that it wasn't fair to you, but this is not the way to settle this. I'm not responsible for any decisions made by the elders. I am trying to RECTIFY their mistakes. Stop attacking people who agree with YOU!"

The Lycan sneers. "As if…you don't know what it's like to be a slave, Vampire!"

Soren bristles. "Then you know NOTHING about me!"

The Lycan laughs unpleasantly. "Did I hit a sore spot, Blood?" he sneers.

Soren begins to truly start worrying about the situation. He was unarmed dealing with a Lycan who seemed intent on doing him bodily harm. "Look, I really don't want to talk to you…I have enough problems as it is so if you would be so kind as to leave, I'd really appreciate it."

"I'm not going anywhere, Blood, but you…you are." The nasty smile that accompanies this freezes Soren's blood. This was definitely not good. The moment he sees the gun, he goes into complete flight mode and sprints out of the alley. Gunshots echoing behind him make him speed up. He feels the bullets graze him and knows that if he doesn't get out of the middle of the street he's going to be shot. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a fire escape. Deciding to take his chances, he races to it and hurriedly starts climbing. It gives the Lycan less of a chance to hit him and he manages to make it to the roof. Without pausing, he races across it and lunges to the next one. He was going to have to find out who the psycho was before he decided to try that again. 'Why can't my life EVER be easy?' he wonders. He halts on top of a building that had none near it. He looks down and wonders if he could possibly make it without hurting himself. Sighing, he realizes that he'll have to backtrack but as he turns around, he sees the Lycan coming closer. 'Dammit,' he thinks, 'Oh well, I just hope I don't hurt myself.' Without waiting longer, he leaps from the building. He lands hard on the ground and his leg gives out sending him to his knees. A groan of pain escapes him. 'Great…this is going to end well,' he thinks getting to his feet and trying to hurry down the street wounded.

Behind him, he hears the sound of four feet hitting the pavement. 'Shit, he's transformed!' He hurries down the street though he highly doubts that he could outrun the Lycan in his current condition. He could barely outrun a Lycan when he was at his best. He is within eyesight of the hotel when he's tackled. He hits the pavement hard and a pained gasp escapes him. Low growling from the Lycan above him tells him that any sudden move on his part was going to end up with his throat ripped out. Soren keeps still and wonders if he was still going to die. Feeling the muzzle of the Lycan at the back of his neck startles him. 'Great, I die within eyesight of the damn hotel…this is pathetic…' he thinks.

However, before he can know what it briefly feels like have his head severed from his body, the Lycan flees post-haste. It doesn't take Soren long to figure out why. "Dammit, Soren, can you not get yourself attacked?" Kraven snaps hurrying up.

"Don't insult me," Soren snarls as he struggles onto his feet.

"You should have been armed, idiot!" Kraven snaps.

"I said DON'T insult me!" Soren yells furiously before giving into one of his lesser evil temptations and punching Kraven right in the face before limping right into the hotel. He hopes he broke the idiot's nose. It would serve Kraven right for doing this to him in the first place.

He realizes the stupidity of walking the entire way to the room when he gets there and almost collapses in the doorway. Raze is nearby and is the only reason he doesn't land flat on his face. "What happened?"

Soren would tell him to mind his own damn business by his aching leg makes his temper shorter than normal. "One of your friends decided that they didn't want to let the feud die and tried to maul me!" he snaps, "I jumped off a building to get away from the idiot and hurt myself only to get tackled in front of the hotel after the idiot transformed…now if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep this off so help me to the bed and don't touch me."

Raze doesn't even respond to his biting words, merely does as bade helps him to the bed. He cannot, however, resist tucking the blankets around him. Soren is too tired to glower at him but as he's drifting off, he can almost swear he hears Raze murmur, "I'm glad you're alright, Soren." He's asleep before he can think more about it.


	5. Part Four

Part Four: One Very Pissed-off Husband and Another Threatening Encounter

He wakes up the next night curled up around Raze and that does nothing for his mood. Untangling himself from the dark-skinned man, he heads to the bathroom not really caring if he wakes Raze up. "Are you going to freak out EVERYTIME you wake up against me?" Raze asks.

"Yes," Soren retorts.

"Then at least make an effort not to curl into me!"

That stops Soren. "I've been curling into you?" he asks.

"Yes, EVERY NIGHT! I stay on the other side of the bed and somehow you end up curled into my side," Raze responds.

Soren sighs. "Then I'm sorry…I'll do better."

"I never said I minded. YOU are the one who seems to have a problem with it and I just wanted to tell you why it kept happening."

"Why thank you…I just needed to know that I enjoy cuddling into you!"

"Do you have to be so snappish all the time? The last time I checked, I was the Lycan here."

"Yes…you are…now leave me alone."

"Would you try to talk to me? We've been married two days and you are already being difficult."

"I don't have to answer to you!" Soren snarls, "and in any event, you should just go and get Lucian to find another way to ease the hatred from this feud because I've had enough!"

"Unfortunately, we don't have a choice in this matter," Raze tells him still completely calm and collected. For some reason this only fuels Soren's rage further.

"Oh so you're just going to take this lying down? I guess you really are used to be treated like a slave…like you don't matter!"

His words finally get a reaction from Raze. "EXCUSE me? Where do you get off saying that? Just because I can accept this more easily than you doesn't mean I have a servant complex; it means that I put others before myself! I am not selfish by nature, Soren, I never have been! Don't you DARE insinuate things about me before you know the truth!"

"Oh yes, so self-sacrificing! Do us all a favor and quite with the martyr drivel; it's annoying! Face it; you don't know any other way than to submitting to whatever Lucian says!"

He's not prepared to be slammed against the wall by Raze. Stunned, he stares at the infuriated Lycan before him and starts to fear for his life. "Don't. You. Ever. Take. That. Tone. With. Me." He snarls his eyes an iridescent blue showing his closeness to transforming. Soren is completely silent so great is his surprise and fear. Raze releases him and he slumps down onto the floor in time to see the dark-skinned male storm from the room. Trembling, Soren struggles to stand up but gives up after a few failed attempts. He hadn't meant to anger Raze that deeply…his emotions had been completely out of control though that was no excuse to enrage his husband.

An hour passes before he can get onto his feet and he slowly makes his way down towards the first floor. Maybe he could find Raze and apologize for his unnecessary behavior. He only wonders if he'd spend the rest of his marriage apologizing to the larger male.

However, as he reaches the landing, he finds he has more to worry about than Raze. Kraven looks at him. "What the HELL did you say that had Raze storming out of here looking like he was going to kill something?" the blue-eyed vampire demands.

"We had a fight," Soren answers, "It really isn't any of your business."

"You'd best get your act together, Soren. I won't be so forgiving with your next transgression…and may I add that if you push him far enough, he has the right to use sex to keep you in line."

Soren stares at him uncomprehendingly. "What are you talking about?"

"You're Raze's submissive lover, Soren, that gives him the right to utilize sex as a punishment…don't make him hurt you."

For a moment, Soren is stunned…then he's horrified…then angry. His eyes narrow in rage. "If he dares try that I will kill him," he snarls.

"It's his right, Soren. Just don't make it come down to that," Kraven tells him.

Fuming, Soren storms across the foyer and out the door. He would find that arrogant son of a bitch and punch him…hard even though he knows that he really has no reason to do so to him. His emotions have been riled up since this whole thing started and he is not about to deal with it anymore. He manages to find Raze a few miles away. "You have SOME nerve!" he snaps.

"I have some nerve? YOU'RE the one who can't be civil for two minutes!" Raze responds.

"Oh yes and that is a definite reason to slam someone against a wall! Why don't you take anger management classes you bastard!"

"You're lucky I only slammed you into that wall! There are so many other things I could have done!"

"Oh yes, because you'd love to cross the line and rape me wouldn't you!"

Raze's eyes narrow. "I suggest you watch your tone, Soren."

"You know what, I DON'T answer to you!" he fires back, "In fact, you are so low down the totem pole, you're probably sitting on your ass on the ground!"

Raze moves closer to him and for once, Soren is taken aback by the sheer size of his husband. When angry, Raze was a definite force to be reckoned with. However, Soren is too angry to see the danger in his continued defiance. "You are invading my personal space," he comments irritably.

"Oh, I am going to be doing more than just invading your personal space, Soren," Raze tells him before shoving him backwards. Soren loses his footing and ends up flat on his back. He goes to get up but is stopped by Raze. "Uh uh, you are going NO WHERE until I say you can."

"Let me up this INSTANT!" Soren snarls.

"No," Raze tells him.

"Lycan if you do not let me up this instant I will…" He never gets to finish his statement as Raze's lips press against his in a bruising kiss. Soren is startled into silence and when Raze pulls back, he doesn't dare move.

"Well, I see you learn quickly enough," Raze murmurs before slowly standing up, "Try to remember this, would you? I'd hate to have to do this again…"

Soren doesn't answer nor does he get up until Raze leaves. "Bastard," he mutters, "Utter bastard…I can't believe I'm married to him!" He stands up and brushes himself off still angry about the whole situation. Kraven and Lucian were going to hear about this…that was for sure.

He wanders farther down trying to calm down. The more sensible part of him knows that he'd be better off if he tried to get along with his husband, they both were in the same boat after all, but his pride is too wounded and he doesn't like feeling trapped, he never had. He wasn't going to be Raze's bitch that was for sure. He'd hurt the man if he thought he was going to submit.

His feet take him across town and he wanders down the streets. It was aggravating that they expected them to be a happy couple. 'Some honeymoon, I can't wait to get back to the mansion…things will get positively ugly,' he thinks kicking an old soda can. He isn't paying attention until it hits something that sounds suspiciously like a shoe. He looks up and sees a male watching him. "Let me guess, you're a Lycan," he comments.

"How'd ya guess?" the male asks.

"Hmm…you have straggly hair and no fashion sense…it wasn't too difficult," Soren comments looking him up and down derisively, "Have you ever heard of a bath?"

"Don't patronize me, blood," the Lycan warns in a soft-threatening tone, "You don't have much of a reputation with us…We ain't happy that Raze is married to the likes of you."

Soren knows the risks in pushing his luck but he can't help it. "Oh, so you're jealous are you? Well, I would hope his tastes would include someone who couldn't be mistaken for a dumpster by the smell!"

The man's eyes narrow and he stalks towards him. Soren squares his shoulders. "You know what, vampire, at least I can accept what he is!"

"Well, if you're into sex with a wolf, good for you!"

"You are an IDIOT, vampire!"

"No, I'm just not into beastiality!"

The Lycan moves and once again, Soren finds himself slammed into a wall. However, this time, he feels a bit more scared of. "You are the biggest bastard I have ever met, Blood. You'd better listen and listen good because I am NOT going to repeat myself. I don't want you anywhere near Raze, but unfortunately, you have to be so you'd best do your damnedest to make him happy or I will hunt you down and make your life miserable!"

Soren's expression becomes bitter. "Make MY life miserable? I don't think that's possible. Release me now, cur, or I'll make a fur rug out of you!"

The Lycan laughs. "I'd like to see you try…you're the one pinned to a wall!"

Soren's eyes narrow and he brings his knee up hitting the one place he knows will make the Lycan release him. It works and the Lycan sinks down with a pained groan. "Don't ever threaten me, wolf, I don't take well to it," he spits before he turns and starts back the way he came. Unfortunately, he doesn't expect the Lycan to have friends…a mistake that he regrets as he gets punched hard in the face sending him to the ground with a bloody lip. He struggles onto his knees and looks up, his eyes dilated and fangs bared.

"Aww…did that hurt?" the male sneers mere seconds before his foot connects with the same area Soren had kneed the other Lycan. He curls over in agony. The idiot was wearing steel-toed boots! Laughing, the Lycan walks over to help his friend up. As he walks back passed him, he says, "You'd best take his threat seriously, blood. We WILL make your life miserable if you don't make Raze happy."

Soren waits until he knows they are gone before struggling up onto his feet. He winces and wonders if he'd have a bruise by morning from the force of the idiot's kick mixed with the fact that it was a steel-toed boot. He limps back to the hotel not looking forward to explaining this injury.

He walks into the foyer of the hotel and heads directly for the room without pausing to see if anyone was actually there. He opens the door and stumbles into the room before slowly making his way to the bed. He kicks off his shoes before slipping out of his leather pants, hissing as he pushes it down his hips. He slips off his shirt before sliding under the blankets and trying to ignore the throbbing pain. A few minutes later, Raze exits the bathroom…which surprisingly has a door again. Soren, not wanting to deal with his husband, rolls onto his side and bites back the cry of pain. Raze takes the hint and doesn't say a word to him and merely lies down before falling asleep shortly after. Sleep is long in coming for Soren.


	6. Part Five

Part Five: In Which an Understanding is Reached…Almost.

The next night Soren pays for his decision to sleep on his side. A pained groan escapes him and he rolls onto his back. The throbbing pain tells him he'd done worse to his already abused flesh by his decision. Unfortunately for him, Raze hears his cry of pain. "Soren, what happened?" the dark skinned Lycan asks.

"N-nothing," he grits out.

Raze sighs. "For once would you just WORK with me?"

"No…mind your own damn business!"

"You ARE my business, Soren. We're MARRIED!"

"I don't give a damn!"

Raze growls low in his throat before he pulls the blankets down. Soren tries to move away but he can't and a soft whimper escapes him as Raze brushes his hand lightly over his boxers. "What happened last night?"

"I got kicked by an idiot with steel-toed boots, okay?" Soren snaps.

"And then you rolled on your side…Soren," Raze sighs but doesn't start the argument, he merely adds, "I'll go get some ice."

Soren doesn't say anything as the Lycan leaves but he feels the guilt return. Raze had been NOTHING but kind to him during this whole thing and he was being hostile. He grits his teeth in frustration. How the HELL had he become the bad guy?

His self-loathing is interrupted as Raze returns with a bag of ice and a towel. Soren watches as he wraps the bag in the towel and without even asking him, slides it into his boxers. It takes a moment for the cold to penetrate the towel but then, slowly and surely, Soren feels the cold settle and the throbbing pain fade. He closes his eyes. "Thank you," he manages to force out.

"You're welcome…just rest and don't do anything stupid, okay?" Raze asks.

"I don't have many opportunities while lying in bed," Soren retorts, "but I'll keep that in mind."

Raze gives him a small smile before he leaves and Soren wonders what the hell was going on. That Lycan was driving him crazy. 'He's probably used to being put in these situations where he has no choice,' he thinks, 'but I'm not and I REFUSE to live the rest of my existence married to that man!' He finds his emotions once again riled up and he grits his teeth. This was no way for him to be acting and he knew it. Such childish displays of temper were what had gotten him in trouble in the past.

He closes his eyes and tries to relax and let the ice work on his swollen flesh. 'Damn Lycans,' he thinks, 'They need to leave well enough alone.' "You look like shit," a voice comments from the doorway suddenly drawing him from his angry thoughts.

He looks at the male standing there irritably. "Why don't you go annoy Kraven, Nathaniel?" he demands.

"Because you look so much more inviting. Having marital problems?"

"No, I just got on the wrong side of a Lycan wearing steel-toed boots," he retorts.

"Ouch," the dark haired vampire murmurs, "That must hurt."

"It would hurt less if I hadn't slept on my side trying to avoid Raze," Soren mutters, "I really, really hate him."

"Do you really hate him?" Nathaniel inquires.

"YES!"

Nathaniel stares at him. "I can hear your rage and frustration but I do not hear your hate. I really don't think that you hate him. Why don't you try and get over your lack of control on your life and stop blaming Raze for things that cannot possibly be his fault?"

Soren's eyes narrow. "I do NOT need advice FROM you!" he snaps.

Nathaniel sighs. Soren was difficult under the best of times but now…there was no telling what he would do if he was pushed much farther. "Soren, please, listen to me. I know that you feel that you are being boxed in and that's not fair to you but you also must realize that we are not capable of fighting another war. Let Viktor's hatred die, please."

Soren glowers at him. "Why didn't you die in the subway?" he mutters hating that the younger male is making a lot of sense.

"Because someone has to be your conscience," Nathaniel responds.

"I figured all of you were back at the mansion. What are YOU doing here?"

"I know you better than most of the others. You are not happy with this at all. You aren't giving Raze a chance and I am not stupid enough to think that this feud will die easily."

"Well you'd be right. I've already been threatened by a Lycan who tried to shoot me."

Nathaniel sighs. "Of course…you need to be careful."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I didn't say you didn't…I'd just like to see you live for another hundred centuries or so."

"How sweet of you…Go away. I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupidity."

"Can't you even be nice to your fellow vampires?" Raze asks from the doorway.

"Mind your business, Lycan!" Soren snaps.

"Why is it that everything I say to you ends up with you mouthing off to me?" Raze asks.

"Because you make comments that are not necessary about things that are NONE of your business!"

"Can you NOT try to be decent for five minutes or is THAT too hard for you?" Raze demands.

"Don't patronize me, LYCAN!" Soren spits back.

"Nathaniel, please leave," Raze tells him.

"Umm…yeah," Nathaniel answers before almost fleeing the room after giving Soren a sympathetic look. He closes the door on the way out.

Soren goes to give the Lycan a scathing retort when he sees his husband's expression. It makes him stay completely silent. Raze stalks to the bed looking beyond furious. "I have tried to deal with this nicely. You just WOULDN'T let up. Now, I am going to teach you a lesson as to WHY you shouldn't push me."

Soren swallows realizing that Kraven had warned him about this. Raze pulls the blankets from him and strips him of his boxers and the icepack. Soren makes a sound in protest but Raze ignores him. He sits on the bed and pushes his thighs apart. Soren trembles feeling more vulnerable now than when he was alone with him in wolf-form. "Pl-please," he whispers.

"You are in NO position to be asking for ANYTHING," Raze responds as he undresses.

Soren trembles watching him. He is almost positive that he's going to have more injuries by the time Raze is done teaching him his place. He closes his eyes as he feels Raze lift his hips up onto his lap. He knows he's pushed Raze to this and that there is no one but himself to blame for what happens but he can't help being furious with the whole situation. He'd been forced into a marriage he had no say in and he'd gotten his husband angry with him. There was no reason for him to act that way and he damn-well knew it.

Raze slides a finger under his hips and Soren whimpers feeling it push into him. He truly wasn't used to being a bottom and this was hard for him to adjust. There is a bit of a burning pain while Raze stretches him but that was merely because there was no lubrication beforehand…not that Soren expected that courtesy…he's just glad Raze is preparing him at all. Transformed or not, Raze is still very well endowed and if he went in dry without stretching, Soren would be in a world of pain and would be torn and bleeding badly.

Soon, Raze pushes into him and Soren struggles to relax. He knows that if he doesn't, he's going to be in more pain than necessary. Thankfully, Raze stays still until his body is adjusted before making a shallow thrust that makes him brush against his prostate and send pleasure spiraling through him. He finds his hips arching back to meet Raze and soon he's sharply jerking at every thrust, pressing himself onto his lap. He's still very careful about his injured flesh and tries to keep it from being rubbed against Raze's body. His attempts are only half effective at best and he finds the mixture of pain and pleasure not wholly unpleasant.

Raze leaves when he's done and Soren is glad for that means he doesn't have to face him. He gets up and almost limps to the bathroom to shower and try to get his emotions under control. He was going to kill Kraven…that was obvious. That man had ruined his life enough. He turns the water on cold and steps under the spray. Shivering, he washes off the evidence of what just occurred though he's a bit irritated at the lack of hostility he feels towards his husband. Resting his head against the wall, he wonders why his life always had to be the one that went to hell in a hand basket.

He finishes and returns to the bedroom. Raze is there. For a moment, he thinks about turning and heading back into the bathroom but he decides he's had enough fleeing for one day. "How are you?" Raze asks watching him.

"Fine. A little sore still but that'll fade," he responds simply as he dries his hair off. He doesn't even think about the fact that he's naked in front of him. "Where did you run off to?"

"I found the guy who kicked you…set him straight," Raze responds.

Soren is stunned. "You actually hunted him down?"

"You sound surprised."

"I didn't think you'd actually go after him."

"He had no right to kick you with a steel-toed boot. I was making sure he understood where you stood in the pack. I'm Lucian's right-hand man…therefore my mate is NOT to be harassed by lower pack mates."

"Thank you," Soren says softly and then, feeling really, really guilty, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just having some issues coping with the change my life's taken. It's nothing against you personally, though I've pretty much made it seem that way. You're not who I'm mad at…hell, I don't think I know WHO I'm mad at anymore. This whole situation sucks but you're in the same damn boat so I shouldn't be lashing out at you."

Raze chuckles. "Well, you surprise me, Soren, I didn't actually think you'd apologize…There's a first time for everything I guess."

"Hey, don't patronize me. You got an apology…leave it at that."

"Alright, I will. I just don't want to have to force you into sex again."

"You won't…I've learned my lesson."

"Good, I figured you learned quickly. From what I heard, Viktor never tolerated failures.  
"No," Soren says quietly, "no, he didn't."

"I'm not going to pry, Soren. You're past is your own business and I know it's none of mine but I can tell you carry some deep scars from that."

"A lot of scars…I just don't know if I'll ever truly recover from what he did to me. I don't know if someone CAN recover completely from someone like Viktor."

"I am sure you'll find a way, Soren. You're a lot stronger than Viktor ever gave you credit for."

Soren finds himself smiling. "Well, you can go from pissed-off to compassionate in a space of a few hours…I'm impressed."

Raze chuckles. "Only for you, Soren, only for you."

"Hey, I'm not THAT bad!"

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"Mmmhmm…vampire, you have more mood swings than a woman during her pregnancy!"

"Least I don't get furry at the full moon!"

"I can get furry on command so don't make me do it!"

"You would just to spite me!"

"Spite you, no, get my point across, oh yes!"

"You don't have a point!"

"You're not listening!"

"I'm listening just fine!"

"No, you hear only what you WANT to hear!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh for Pete's sake! You're the one throwing a temper tantrum just because I told you that you're the only one who can make me pissed-off and then compassionate in a few hours. Would you STOP taking everything as a blow to your ego!"

"You're insulting me! How can I not retaliate?"

"You could act your age!"

Soren scowls at him and Raze gives the same expression right back. Soren throws his hands up after a few minutes of intense staring. "Would you please just decide whether you're going to be nice or the demon from hell?"

"I only react to you, Soren. Maybe you should choose how you act around me a bit more carefully."

"Don't blame this on me!"

"When it's your fault there's no one else TO blame!"

Soren scowls at him. "You're being ridiculous!"

"I'M being ridiculous? Have you LISTENED to yourself?" Raze demands.

"You're NOT the one who's been pushed into being a submissive husband to another species!"

"Maybe not, but I spent centuries being a slave…did YOU?"

"Don't play that card with me!"

"Then don't whine!"

"I am NOT whining!"  
"YES, you ARE!"

"You're a bastard!"

"You're a whiny bitch, what's your point?"

Soren's mouth drops open at his words and he stares at him. "You did NOT just call me a whiny bitch did you?"

"Yes, I did. If you didn't act like one, I wouldn't say it. You can be as aggravated at this situation as you want, Soren but don't be aggravated at the person who's in the same boat you are. I am trying to be as pleasant as I can but I don't like this anymore than YOU do!"

"I can imagine," Soren mutters.

"Hey, I am not used to being in a bed with a man who doesn't want me."

"Well, get used to it."

"Oh so because you don't like this, you're going to be celibate and make me do the same?"

"Well, I take my vows seriously…and I SERIOUSLY am NOT sleeping with you ever again! I suggest you become very well acquainted with your hand and if need be, a vibrator."

"What makes you think I won't force the issue?"

"Because you're more honorable than that."

Raze scowls at him, and Soren merely smiles. "I've been celibate for years at a time, Raze…I'm sure you can manage." The look his husband gives would be enough to make most men quiver in fear, but Soren just laughs. "If not…as I said, your hand a vibrator will be your only two options."

"You are going to make life VERY difficult, Soren, aren't you?"

"Oh, you haven't begun to see difficult, Raze…not yet."

The Lycan gives him a scathing look which he ignores in favor of getting dressed and gingerly sliding into the bed on one side. "Sweet dreams, husband mine," he says sweetly as he curls beneath the blankets.

Raze watches him for a few minutes. His dark eyes are stormy and he can't begin to separate his emotions. This was beginning to wear down his hard-won control. If Soren thought what he did earlier was frightening…he had no idea what Raze was capable of if he lowered his inhibitions. "Idiot," he mutters, "Why do you have to make things so damn hard?" Knowing he'll get no answer, he sighs before slipping onto the other side of the bed. "By morning he'll be curled into me again and he'll say it's my fault," he mutters, "I just know it. Damn." With this less than pleasant thought, he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep dreading what the next night will bring.


	7. Part Six

Author's note: No, I haven't given up on this one...I just hope that this update is satisfactory to all who are still reading this. I will say now that if you thought Soren was having fun with this, he finds out that there are worse possibilities when Kraven ends up being "arrested" by Pierce and Taylor in the next part...be patient and it will be put up soon!

Part Six: Stubborn Fool at Twelve O'clock

Raze wakes up the next morning and finds that Soren is indeed cuddled to his body. He knows that once the pale skinned male wakes up, he's going to get mad and blame him. It would be so easy to just tie the male to the bed until he smartened-up but Raze wasn't about to unduly force him. He knows that this needed to work for both groups' sakes. He only wonders if he'd be sane by the end of it. 'I'm married to an icicle,' he thinks irritably, 'I cannot believe this. He married me to a damn ICICLE!' One of these days he was going to say no to Lucian…for his sanity's sake if nothing else. He just could not keep getting the short end of the stick for the rest of eternity just because he was Lucian's right-hand man.

He manages to untangle himself from Soren without waking the male up and heads into the bathroom to take a shower due to his close proximity to his husband. "I cannot do this for the rest of eternity," he grumbles, "That male HAS to get over himself." He highly doubts that is possible and growls to himself as he starts the shower. He really, REALLY was going to kill Lucian and Kraven for this. There was no need to torture him for their stupidity. He absolutely could NOT wait to get back to the coven house so that their problems could be played out in front of both groups. They were NEVER going to keep the peace. It just wasn't a possibility.

An hour passes before Raze dares step from the bathroom and Soren is out again. He sighs and dries off before deciding to go and find his errant husband to make sure no one else has tried to hurt him or to keep him from opening his mouth and getting himself killed. He would probably be playing bodyguard for the rest of his life. 'Figures that this is the way I get repaid for being immortal,' he thinks morosely, 'I cannot believe this is what I get for protecting Lucian all these centuries.'

A knock at the door interrupts his annoyed musings. "What?" he snarls.

"You ARE going to go and make sure Soren doesn't do anything stupid…right?" Kraven asks at the door.

"Did I sign up to be his fucking KEEPER, too?" he explodes furiously, "if that vampire wants to be an idiot, let him! It might teach him a thing or two!"

"He's depriving you of sex, isn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"Because…it's Soren. Just know this; there are things in his past that haunt him terribly. Please, be careful with him…he's fragile."

"He's fragile? Why don't you warn a person before you mate him to someone else! I would like the warning labels BEFOREHAND!"

Kraven sighs softly. "Raze, would you stop protesting and just listen? He was not treated well in the past and prefers not to admit to things that haunt him."

Raze glares at him. "I really, really don't care what it is you are trying to tell me. I NEVER asked to have to marry that frigid, problem-ridden male. In fact, I would have preferred to be left completely alone!"

"Well, obviously that isn't going to happen now. However, you need to understand that if you think your relationship is hard NOW, just wait until the two of you are back in the coven house. You two NEED to be able to live with each other WITHOUT killing each other!"

"Well, obviously THAT is not going to happen! We can't stay in the same room without wanting to do the other bodily harm!"

Kraven sighs softly. "Look, just…be patient with him. I know he's stubborn and an idiot at time but…he'll come around. Just go and make sure your pack-mates aren't trying to skin him."

Muttering about needing a millennia's worth of therapy after this, he reluctantly grabs his jacket and heads out to find his elusive mate. He doubts their relationship was ever going to work and that it would be a miracle if they could live without killing each other. However, Kraven's words start eating away at the edges of his hard-won control. He finds himself wanting to know what it was that Soren was hiding. He suddenly hate's Kraven for piquing his interest in the male he was mated to. He wanted to hate him and go about his life, not look for him and wonder what it was that had him so afraid of physicality between men. He had a pretty good idea of what had transpired to make him fear being taken at all. He just doesn't want to be right. He prays to any beings still listening that it is not the reason he thinks it is.

He finds Soren nearby curled on a park bench. "You know, you should stay nearby," he comments, "I would hate to have to kill my fellow Lycans for harassing you."

"Go away," the vampire mutters curling his body as tightly as he can.

Raze sighs. "Why are you constantly running from me?"

"Because I hate you!" Soren snaps.

Raze glares at the male though since his back was turned Soren wouldn't see his expression. "You know, this isn't a picnic for me either," he mutters.

"You should be happy knowing that you basically can control me!" Soren fires back.

"This isn't a competition and I am NOT trying to OWN you!" Raze snarls back, "You are NOT a prize to be won!"

"Oh, do you honestly expect me to believe that you actually feel that way?" he yells back.

"If you would stop screaming for two minutes and LISTEN maybe you'd know the truth of the matter!" Raze snarls. Something in his tone makes Soren go quiet and he looks at him. "You are incorrigible about this. Look, I am not about to argue with you for hours about this. I am not trying to run your life nor am I trying to make you miserable."

"You could have fooled me!"

Raze sighs. "Soren, would you please LISTEN and not ASSUME things?!"

"Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Because I happen to be married to you and that is no longer an option at the moment."

"Read my lips, Raze: I do NOT want to be married to you!"

"And read mine: that is NOT a valid argument."

Soren glares at him before getting off of the bench. "I will NOT have this conversation with you. I want to go back to the coven house and pretend that you don't exist!"

"You can't, Soren," Raze tells him sounding close to exhausted. He could not keep doing this with the male for the rest of eternity. There was no reason for him to do that other than the fact that he was trying to help Lucian. 'I am going to kill you, Lucian,' he thinks, 'One of these days, I am just going to do the world a favor and finish what Kraven started.'


End file.
